demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Ean Swift: Character Page
'''Eans Swift: Character Page '''is a documentation of all the characters that have been revealed or will be revealed throughout the story Ean Swift: A New World or any later stories about Ean Swift. Characters Ean Swift Ean is known to be the main protagonist of the stories in question. He is known as a rare child of Hermes, due to his unique power to run above normal speeds even for a child of Hermes. He is extremely athletic and also seems to have a facination with sports. He accels in almost any sport he tries and seems to love Basketball, Football, track and even Lacroose. Ean seems to have fallen for the goal of having the daughters of Aphrodite acknowledge him. He also seems to be very friend based. He adores his fans, friends and family. Fatal Flaw He seems to have the fatal flaw or fear of letting people down. He also seems to have extreme recklessness as a flaw. He isn't above putting his life on the line in order to protect his friends and family. Even his fans can be subjected to this flaw. Logan Logan is known to be a secondary character, due to his friendship with Ean. He is a demigod son of Ares, and also has had a romantic relationship with Lesette. He is very powerful in combat, but can underestimate his enemies if he is in the heat of the moment. He was the one person to stay behind when the mysterious cyclopes attacked Ean. He also told Ean about the Greek gods and his parantage. He was correct about Ean being a Child of Hermes. Fatal Flaw From what is seen, he seems to underestimate his enemies. Its unknown of he has any other flaws or fears, due to the fact that we have just been introduced to his character in Ean Swift: A New World. Taylor Taylor is Ean's half-brother, he seems to be very into his role as the head counsilor, after his race with Ean and his recent demotion due to the wager Alex put up, Taylor seems to still have great hopes for his new brother. Taylor also informs Ean about the fact that their father also is the god of theives. He seems to have been the fastest child of Hermes, before Ean arrived. He also seems to have different rules at his cabin aside from camp rules, even pertaining to the head counsiler status. Fatal Flaw Status: Unknown. Alex Alex from the few moments, they have met seems to have shown that he is lazy and very unathletic. He doesn't like running and doesn't seem to be very energetic. According to Taylor, he spends most of his day either sleeping, eating or on the internet/PS4 playing videogames or watching movies. It's unknwon why he isn't very athletic, but he is mentioned to be good with a sword. Fatal Flaw Status: Unknown. Lesette Lesette is a demigod daughter of Athena, and the head counsiler. She is very skilled in battle and strategy. She is known to be very clever, headstrong and also wise. Her relationship with Logan also puts a strain on Ean because of his friendship with him. Its also shown that Lesette doesn't shown much difference between he constant displays of interest and ditestments. Fatal Flaw Lesette like most children of Athena, is very hippocritical and also seems to believe she can do anything and everything better than most people, even the gods. Her fatal flaw resembles the stubborness that even Athena holds. Its shown multiple times in other stories including the Percy Jackson Series. Immortals Chiron Chiron is a trainer to heroes and also the immortal centaur son of Kronos. He is well known and great with his students. He also seems to be laid-back but wise at the same time. He likes rebelious demigods better than ones that follow his rules, because they offer a challenge and shown instincts. Mr D Mr D is known to be the Camp Director, he is also on punishment due to his alliby from the Percy Jackson series. He doesn't like being around most demigods, and seems to know quite abit from the fact that he can even see through gods and their tricks. He seems to not like Ean, although this is because he is a demigod. He also seems to currently be tied with no children, as their are no children in the cabins of Zeus, Poseidon or Hades. Hermes Hermes seems to show the similar attitude as in the Percy Jackson seires, although he seems to care deeply about Ean. He also says hello to all his children before leaving. He appears to Ean in a dream before meeting him in person, which implys that the two are more bonded. Taylor also mentions him when explaining things to Ean about his unique talents. Zeus Zeus is mentioned to be the king of the gods, the god of honor, justice and lightning. He is mentioned to be one of the gods to not have any children. This is only due to his daughter not being at camp, and him not claiming any child yet. He may have children later on in other stories. Poseidon Poseidon is mentioned to be on of the gods to not currently have any children staying in it. Ean is noted to be very handsome and good looking like a child of Poseidon would be, indicating that either their has been a child of Poseidon at camp before, or people are just thinking a child of the big three would be attractive. Poseidon is known as the third god and his cabin is numbered 3. Demeter Demeter is mentioned because of her daughter. She is said to be the Goddess of plants and agriculture. She is siad to be very powerful. Being a primordial Olympian goddess, she is very powerful although she isn't very well known for her fighting. She was said to help out during the Second Titan war. Ares Ares is mentioned through his son, Logan. It seems like the children of Ares have either become more relaxed due to Logan or Ares seems to have changed his attitude over the years. The cabin remains pretty much the same aside from them having weights in it. Athena Athena is mentioned through Lesette. It seems like almost all of her children might have evolved from the whole blonde hair style. They are more commonly seen to have different shades of hair color, due to their mortal parent's hair. This means that Athena doesn't make a statement out of stereotypes any more. Apollo Apollo is mentioned through his son. He isn't mentioned beyond his son, and not much is known about him besides the fact that he is the God of prophecy and archery. He also is said to have taught Hermes the gift of prophecy, and advises over the Oracle of Delphi. Hecate Hecate is mentioned as the Goddess of Magic, she is one of the first three introduced gods in Ean Swift: A New World. She never is mentioned after her time at the beginning an the counsil where a child of hers is present. It seems like her children help with transportation a lot. Nemesis Nemesis is the goddess of vengence, retribution and bad luck. She is said to have a dynamic power that could at times cause the end of the earth. In some interpertations she could be known as a goddess of destruction because of her powers causing terrible things. Ouranos Ouranos is the Protogenoi of the sky. His personality is not yet, shown, but he is said to be very cruel and unruly. He locked up his children in tartarus because of their hidious forms. He also seems to still have some kind of romantic veiws toward Gaea due to his yern to embrace the earth. See also *Ean Swift *Ean Swift: A New World *Ean Swift: The Chains of Ouranos Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Characters Category:Index Page Category:Ean Swift Stories